<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Reach Out and Touch Faith by jane_x80 by Red_Pink_Dots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063694">Art for Reach Out and Touch Faith by jane_x80</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots'>Red_Pink_Dots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the story Reach Out and Touch Faith written by jane_x80 for the 2020 NCIS Big Bang Challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for Reach Out and Touch Faith by jane_x80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts">jane_x80</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069343">Reach Out and Touch Faith</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80">jane_x80</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is the artwork I created for the 2020 NCIS Big Bang Challenge and that were inspired by the story Reach Out and Touch Faith written by jane_x80.  Please, go read the story (and its prequel)!  </p>
<p>My very dear friend Jane, I wish you a lot of readers for your new posted story.  You are always my Bernie!  Love you!  💗 💗 💗  </p>
<p>Many thanks to Jacie for organizing this challenge.  I appreciate all the hard work she has done. *thumbs up* ❤️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red Pink Dots</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artwork for the story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069343">Reach Out and Touch Faith</a> written by jane_x80 for the 2020 NCIS Big Bang Challenge.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Summary:</span>
</p>
<p>After encountering Gibbs dressed as a knight, complete with a honking big sword, Tony decides to take Gibbs' invitation to go home with him, anxious to see where this might lead. Hint: He's hoping for a lot of sexy times. Of course, he doesn't expect to go back to the Renaissance Faire the next day, dressed as a friggin' archer even though he's no Robin Hood and watching Gibbs back in his knight outfit, clashing with other sword fighters. Plus, there he meets someone else unexpectedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>